finish_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Realms
The Kingdom of Realms is a separate realm first introduced in FTS4. It is inhabited by a race of stone golems that supervise the many realms. Realms There are many realms that exists within the Kingdom of Realms. The most notable one is The Realm of Kingdoms, where most of the FTS series takes place. The space between realms is called The Void. Most beings can't survive The Void, and are crushed almost instantly. The area of The Kingdom of Realms where the golems dwell is protected from the dangers of The Void. List of known realms * The Realm of Kingdoms * The Realm of Endless War * The PVZ Realm * The Realm of Smash * Subspace * Reality * The Realm of Undertale * The Realm of Endless Winter * The Realm of Death * The Realm of Evil * The Realm of Pure Evil * The Realm of Cinema * The Realm of Sky * The Slag Realm The Golems The golems watch over the many realms, only intervening with the affairs of the realms only when necessary. They prevent the forces of evil from spreading across multiple realms and conquering them. They have also helped bring the chosen four prophesied to save the realms. Golems are very tough to defeat, but aren't completely omnipotent. They can levitate, shoot beams of light from their hands, and open portals to other realms. They also guard very powerful objects that can be devastating in the hands of evil. List of objects guarded by the golems * The Notch Apple * The Master Gem * The Darkstone * The Dark Map * Half Life 3 The Fourth Wall Within The Realm of Kingdoms is The Fourth Wall. It separates two plains of existence, one being in which FTS resides, the other being which the writers, and you, reside. The Fourth Wall is impassible my many. However, a few beings from the non-FTS side of the wall can pass through, taking on a weaker form. These include all the writers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the Animdude, and The Annoying Dog. W. D. Gaster made a machine that enabled it's user to travel beyond The Fourth Wall. Porkey later stole and used this machine to bring something from beyond The Fourth Wall. This later led to the creation of The Writer of Nightmares. WON can pass through The Fourth Wall with ease, even though he originated from the FTS side, as a result of harnessing what Porkey brought from beyond The Fourth Wall. The Fourth Wall has several holes when someone "breaks the fourth wall". These "breaks" cause The Fourth Wall to slowly decay. When The Fourth Wall truly shatters, both plains of existence will collide and destroy each other. However, by the time these "breaks" destroy The Fourth Wall, both plains of existence would have naturally died off anyways. WON's repeated travels past The Fourth Wall created significantly larger holes, and would have cause The Fourth Wall's destruction much sooner. Category:Concepts Category:Places